Sucked In
by davidzavimbe
Summary: Yuki awakens only to hear a muffled argument.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first posted story on here and I'm pretty excited , I'm not sure if I will continue this or just let be left . . . if enough people want more then more will come. To be honest I actually started a chapter 2 (Shhh!) I couldn't help it. . Enough about me, let get to the story, Enjoy! :D I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

I awoke quenching…quenching something thick, something with a satisfactory taste of metal. I was ready to tear into anything I saw...more likely anyone. I rose from the bed I was laying on. I heard muffled whispers from the room; I pressed my ear against the door. I heard a soft but demanding voice say

"Kaname, please drink from me, mark me, make me yours" it whimpered.

What was going on? I don't even remembering coming to see the Night Class, let alone falling asleep. And who was this mysterious woman?

"I'm sorry." A more masculine calm voice said ", but my heart has been stolen, for you are too late. Yes someone has captured and locks it in a cage for it is never to be set free"

The other voice got angry a bit of jealousy crept through the mysterious woman's voice "Why? Who is she? Please answer me!"

I then felt sick, all this yelling and me starving to the bone, no one made sense the room felt blurry. I slowly collapsed to the floor wanting more the anything to understand what I had just heard. Right before I went into my phase of unconsciousness I heard him say while holding me closes in desperation

"This is the cage that holds my heart"

~ I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>I know it got a bit sappy toward the end but I thought of it in a spur this is just something to keep you all interested I want to start a "Make your own yaoi couple" storyline. So please submit two male characters with detailed information on themselves and the best three, get a story! Make them good but most importantly balanced out! (Nothing bugs me more than unbalanced yaoi pairings... example: 2 ukes or 2 semes)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know this is short. I got sick and slugged around but I was working on this and finished it! , I'm thinking of letting Zero have some screen time, what do you think? Anyways as always ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

I awoke to arms around me. They held tightly constantly whispering "Yuki". I felts the hair brush against me and new it was Kaname. He smelt scared but slightly possessive.

"Yuki" he said against my neck, "be mine and mine only don't allow that beast to ever lay a hand on you"

Beast? Could he mean Zero? Zero, whose feelings constantly pull at my heartstring and leave me as mixed and confused as ever. I'm never sure how I feel about zero but it always makes my heart race. Yet when I'm with Kaname I feel more superior and wanted. Zero had always been distant with anyone who tried to get close.

Kaname tilted my chin closer and more toward him, and softly and tenderly kissed me.

"This is how I feel Yuki, now how about you?"

Could I even answer this question?

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I promise chapter 3 will be longer. Pinky promise. I'm thinking of starting a Kingdom Hearts one. That or a Death note. You decide. Now QUESTION TIME!<p>

Q: What do you think Yuki will say? And what do YOU want her to say?

And remember more reviews = faster updates. Just sayin.


	3. Chapter 3

So far it's a chapter a day! That's pretty impressive if I do say so myself. This chapter is longer than my other ones. I won't put up chapter 4 until the 20th, due to my exams. But I wanted to leave you with something until then, so ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

What was my answer? Zero was definitely a big part of my heart, but whose part of my heart was bigger? Kaname saved me that day, but I can't help but want to get closer to Zero, despite the fact he keeps pushing me away, just to uncover all of his thoughts and desires.

I stared blankly at Kaname, at this moment no one can be satisfied for what I choose.

"Kaname, I want to spend the span of time with you" I said hearing my own voice shake

"I'm glad" he said while smiling for the first time in a while. Then while he pulled me close I could almost feel his heart, and mine, as if we were one.

"I should get some rest, the preparations for the festival need to be started early" I said

"Sweet dreams" he said and kissed my forehead.

Everywhere he touches flames up within me. I head out the door, with my legs feeling slightly weak I decide I'll take a shortcut through the forest. I hear a movement, then a shadow of a tall figure in the distance.

"Who's there?" I yell cautiously, I then see platinum hair and piercing eyes.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" I said in confusion

"I should ask the same" he said so coldly I almost felt the breeze.

After about 30 seconds of silence I slowly started walking hoping he would catch on.

"The span of life huh?" he said louder than before.

"The….?" Then I realized it. But there was no way he could have heard me.

"How did…?" I said

"I went to see where you went off to and just as I was about to go in I heard it" he said staring at the ground.

"Zero you don't understand..." I started

"Oh I don't now? Then please make me understand" he said angrily

"Well it's…"

"Give me one damn good reason why you would choose him? After what you and I…"

He said getting quieter.

My eyes enlarged

"Zero…" I whispered

"Forget it" he said turning to his dorm room.

"Zero, please wait!" I screamed

I followed as fast as I could but with my weak legs that only got me so close. I ran to his room and the door was locked shut. I was not in the mood to give up. After 10 minutes of repetitive banging on the door, he opened it his eyes filled with hunger and rage, but somewhere there, there was a speckle of lust.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall, then closed the door, not yet locking it.

"If you're going to leave do it now because in about 1 minute I don't know what I'll do to you" he said hoarsely with want.

After he knew I was staying he slowly leaned into my neck, and for some reason all thoughts of Kaname vanished.

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>Oooh La La! (; Even me being a Yuki x Kaname fan I enjoyed that. Any Yuki x Zero fans out there? Sorry to be a tease and leave it at that. QUESTION TIME! : What do you think Zero is going to do? Do you want him to do that? Anyone want him to continue? Or should Kaname walk in and interrupt? And what to do you think of the festival that was mentioned? I wanted to make an event that would have to combine the night class and day class. Should it be a medieval festival? Or a costume one? So many questions! Until next time! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter I reveal what the festival will be! Thank you for the reviews, you all are so sweet. As always ENJOY! (:

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

"Zero, stop," I yelped pushing him. "

"You don't really want to do this, it's all just in the heat of the moment, you will regret this please just stop" I panted

"Yuki, you don't understand, that monster doesn't deserve you, you need someone protecting and by your side . . . "he said getting softer

"What? Someone like you?" I screamed, getting frustrated

Silence fled the room for a while we just stood there, as if we escaped something. I then made my way toward and the door and said I'd see him tomorrow. While walking to my room the thought of what had just happened constantly bothered me.

I awoke the next morning slightly earlier than the usual, to help do the finishing plans on the festival that was going to occur in 2 days, we had already decided the catering and that it was going to be a costume festival. The people that basically ran all this and decided was me and Zero due to the fact that the headmaster trusted us with this type of thing.

Usually me and Zero would meet up in an old classroom that was never used, but it was large and basically never entered before.

I didn't feel that this meeting was necessary but as always headmaster is very paranoid and wanted everything perfect.

5 minutes later, Zero walked in we then took our seats and discussed final arrangements, such as seating, entertainment, and of course the costume contest.

Just as I was getting up to go pass the final decisions to headmaster seeing as we finished quicker than I imagined, Zero grabbed my hand.

I glanced questioningly.

"Yuki, wait. I'm not going to apologize because of what I said last night because I feel that it was true, but remember, if Kaname were to leave, who would be there for you?

"Zero..." I began

And then the warning bell rung, time for class.

"Just remember" he whispered close to ear, the heat of him was radiating on to me. And then swiftly he kissed my forehead.

He then left and not only could I not stop blushing, but I also couldn't stop thinking, who would be there for me?

~ I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>I swear this FF is turning me into a Zero fangirl for the strangest reasons! I can't wait to write the costume festival! Please comment who should dress up as what, I was thinking the night class should go as 'Vampires' as a little bit of an inside pun, I also have the strange urge to make Zero dress as a kitty cat. XD, QUESTION TIME! : Who should be what? And what should Zero do next, if anything at all! And should Yuki tell Kaname what's been going on? This note is getting way to long, so Bye! For now at least I will probably update every other day , only for this week due to testing and junk.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm late I know. Sorry I had a headache and couldn't think of anything. The festival should start at the end of the next chapter. I still have no idea what the costumes will be... suggestions please! Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

That question, simple as it may be was lurking my thoughts all through the day. I couldn't focus on anything. Headmaster must have noticed while we were about to have dinner as I was setting up the table.

"Yuki, are you alright? You seem pale and out of it." He asked, and then scurried to my side to feel my forehead.

"Well," he began "no fever."

"I'm fine" I said pulling my best fake smile

No matter how hard I want to push it away I do have a soft side for Zero. But he doesn't make my heart soar, like when I'm with Kaname. Not seeing Kaname for a while affects me. He's just always caught up with things in the night class and our times never match up. On the opposing hand Zero seems to always be free. Maybe that's the issue. I picked at the string that was coming off my sweater, I thought of this string as me … slowly escaping the big picture.

"Are you kidding me?" Headmaster groaned as he reentered the eating area.

"What is it?" I asked

"The caterers might have canceled and the festival is sooner than we think, I have to run down to my office and have a little chat them about that nonsense" he said furiously

I nodded

"Oh and Yuki" he said before leaving "If someone knocks on the door please get it, it's probably Zero"

"Zero?" I questioned

"Yes, I thought seeing as you two have been busy bees with the planning, you both deserve a little bonding time."

"Well off I go!" he said and left

I started some of my homework, but lost my way and decided to wait until after dinner to start my daily headache.

I lay on the couch trying to take a small nap at least until I heard the door. I haven't been sleeping well, my dreams constantly wake me with their arms reaching for me, and I can never escape they're horrid grasp.

I hear a knock and honestly want to ignore it. I don't want to be alone with Zero.

I sluggishly get up and open the door.

"Hello Yuki" he said with a strange expression.

"Hi" I said, I must have squeaked, why am I getting all flustered? I want to be with Kaname so why do I feel myself flush?

I walk over and just lay back on the couch. This way I made it obvious I am tired and don't want to make this more of an issue than it already is.

Finding no comfortable position I switch to the floor with my head on my knees.

Out of nowhere, Arms wrap around me, as if this was a backwards hug they encircle me and hold me near.

"You make it too easy Yuki" a devilish voice sounds.

"Zero? I commit myself to Kaname, please stop" I squeal "what happened to you Zero?"

"I've decided, if my simple approach doesn't work, I can only throw myself at you now" he said

He lifts my chin and it all goes black and I breathe in poison.

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>Well? I know it was sudden at the end … what do YOU think happened at the end? Yes even I'm not sure. Lame I know. Seeing as this is my only fan fiction posted I want to start a Hetalia one… which pairings are you guys into? I wanted to do a FrUk, but I might have converted to USUk, due to weird reasons. I'm more comfortable with French seeing as it is a language I actually know. QUESTION TIME: What should the costumes be? And what do you think happen next? And YES I am well aware we have not seen Kaname since like Chapter 2 … he will be attending the festival though! As will all of the night class. Please recommend costumes for them as well. I'm clueless. Until Next time !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The awaited chapter is here! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had an amazing and cheerful release from your normal lives. Consider this your gift (Yuki x Kaname Scene) your reviews bring a cheerful smile to my face. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

Thank you Headmaster was all I could say.

He had abruptly walked in, as I sighed in relief.

When we sat, I just picked at my soup, lifting a noodle then dropping it, I continued this until Headmaster noticed.

"Yuki, are you feeling alright? You have been acting strange lately" he said

"I think I'm going to head in early tonight" I said getting up.

"Get a good night's rest, remember the festival is tomorrow." He said

The festival I had almost forgotten, I didn't even know what I was going to be.

"Of course" I smiled assuring and went off.

I went as swiftly as I could to the night class dormitory; I wanted to see if Kaname knew what his costume was. I secretly wanted us to match.

He was outside talking to Shiki. The stern look he had worried me. His expression changed when he saw me in the distance.

"Yuki, isn't it dangerous for you out here" he asked

Shiki greeted me and then bid me farewell

"Kaname, you are attending the fair, right?" I asked

"Why of course" he said

"Do you know your costume yet?" I said timidly

"Yes, and I know yours as well" he said getting closer

I didn't understand.

"What? I haven't decided though" I questioned

"I already have it picked out, it will be delivered to you in the morning" he said softer

"Oh, you didn't have to..." I began

"Shhh, Yuki, I want to and I just know you'll look gorgeous" he soothed then tenderly kissed me , we'd never had as much as more than an hour together, so I didn't know when to stop. I breathed him in, savoring every moment. I suddenly became more possessive, and deepened it. He slowly pulled away. I was shocked.

"Yuki," he breathed "lets save some for tomorrow"

I smiled and went off to my room and replayed everything that I had just witnessed, hoping there would be a million tomorrows.

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

* * *

><p>I really wanted to start the festival in this chapter, but I feel this was a good ending. The festival will be the longest chapter, due to the fact that it will start and end in that chapter. I got the CUTEST idea for costumes. Sorry but I'm not sharing! You will just have to wait. ;P I Kaname made an appearance! If you have any suggestions for the festival feel free to say so. QUESTION TIME: Who will Yuki choose to frolick around the festival with? (Zero, Kaname) or maybe someone else? (;<p> 


End file.
